Ever Oasis: The Seedling and the Kulipari
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Based off the game, Ever Oasis and the netflix series Kulipari. After being chased out of their home by Chaos. Darel and his friend discovered that the fate of all life depends on the last Oasis. Now, Joining forces with the newest Chief, Tethu. The two and their friends must fight to protect everything they hold dear from the destructive force known as Chaos...


**Prologue: The story of the Seed and the Frog.**

 **I do not own Kulipari or Ever Oasis, all rights reserve.**

 **This takes place in a alternate version of the ending of the first season of Kulipari.**

* * *

 **This is the tale of two heroes, and how they met.**

 **In the vast, harsh desert, lies a forest hidden by magic, where a peaceful tribe of frogs live in harmony. Along one of them, was a young frog named Darel, Who yearned for something else beside's peace. He began to long for a chance to prove he was like his father, a Kulipari warrior.**

 **Luckily, this desire came just in time, as soon as he began daydreaming, his home was besieged upon by envious eyes. Seeing the imminent threat, Darel, along with his friend Gee, set out to find the Legendary Kulipari warriors...**

 **Even with all the careful planning and experience, they were overwhelmed by the enemy forces...**

 **However, just as the Scorpion King was about to decide their fates...**

 **The Chaos Came...**

* * *

The sound of roaring from the destroyed village echoed as the surprise scorpions screamed as purple, mist cloaked, beasts tore off their armor and devoured their flesh. A brown frog, lean and slender ran into cover along with a fatter frog followed closely.

"What were those things!? Were those your backup plan?" Gee screamed as the screams of scorpions haunted him.

"No! Those birds were the only help I brought!" Darel exclaimed as the approached the edge of the broken barrier. "Where did the others go?"

"I don't know, we must've scattered when those...weird...purplely...dust monsters appeared!" Gee said, still in shock. "I think I saw The Scorpion King get eaten by one of those things, I saw his brother run off with a bunch of scorpions as well." He then walked over to his friend. "Is this...Like...The end of the world?"

Darel then looked over the desert horizon. "It probably is..."

* * *

"Tethu..."

"Tethu! Are you listening?"

"Huh?" The young tan seedling said hearing his brother Nour's words. "I'm listening! I just doze off for a moment, brother."

His brother sighed with a calm smile. "Tethu, you are a child of the great tree, tomorrow you set off to build your own oasis." He explained.

You see, Tethu and his brother were Seedlings, Seedlings have a seed embedded in each of their hearts that can be planted and grown into living buildings. Now, Tethu was a Great Tree Seedling, like his brother, meaning the seed he's currently carrying can form into an Oasis.

The Seedlings ran Oasis's scattered across the desert. And after years of preparation, it was now Tethu's turn to venture out and find his own Oasis.

He didn't have to do it alone however, mind you. He was going to be working with a Water Spirit, Now, Water Spirits are the source of the Spring's pure water, Most of the Oasis's residents were skeptical, as they couldn't see the Spirit of the great tree, now the tree growing out of the source of the oasis? That's the Water Spirit's home. The giant orb of water that hung onto the top section of the tree store the collective happiness of the townsfolk and in turn, gives the residents the protection of a divine Rainbow. That protects the people when they're in the harsh desert.

"It's very concerning that we found a Chaos Weed in the garden this morning." Nour said looking up at the Rainbow above them. "We'll hopefully, the Rainbow Protection will keep any more from sprouting."

"We also have you to keep everyone safe." Tethu added. "Those Chaos Monsters don't stand a chance against your wind magic!"

"Speaking of which, how is your Gale wind coming along?" Nour asked.

"Well, All I can manage is a dust devil." He then demonstrated by summoning a small cyclone. "See? I'm nowhere near as good as you." Tethu then began to look worried. "...Am I really ready for this?"

"You'll be fine, remember what mom used to say?" Tethu pondered Nour's question.

"..."Even though the darkest of times will tear us apart, the light of bonds will let us see, Heart-to-Heart." Tethu quoted. "She said that all that time when our father left for Oasis duties." They then laugh, as they laugh, a dark cloud hovered above them.

"Huh, It's nighttime already? But I thought..." Tethu said but was stopped when he saw Nour's horrified expression. "Nour-?"

"Tethu, evacuate the Oasis..."

"Huh?" Tethu asked at that deadpan answer. "What does that?-"

 ***ROOOAAAARRRR***

 **"Everyone run!"**

 **"What's happening!? What is that thing?!"**

 **"Tethu look out-!"**

 _ **"NOUR!"**_

* * *

Darel and Gee walked through the desert, as the night sky shined above them. Still no sign of their friends, they came upon a small Oasis. They had walked even further then before the last time they were stranded in the desert.

"Well, at least we won't die of dehydration." Darel said as Gee slurped up as much water as he can. As they set up camp for the night, Darel swore he saw the water in the Oasis moved.

"Still thinking about the craziness from earlier?" Gee asked as he sat down against the nearby palm leaf to rest. "Don't worry, the others probably got out."

"No, I wasn't thinking about those monsters." Darel said sitting down at the water's edge. "I was thinking...Look, If those things didn't show up when they did...We could've died. I failed in beating the Scorpion King." He then laid on his side. "Some Kulipari I turned out to be...Was everything I did...Was all for noting?"

"Look, My old grandfrog told me "When life gives you rotting flies, Make Flymalade."" Gee said to cheer him up. "We'll bounced back, let's rest up and start looking for the others." His round stomach growled. "...And hopefully some breakfast..." He then yawn and fell asleep.

As the two drifted off, a form rose from the water. **"Young Kulipari...I know how you feel."** A feminine voice said.

"DID YOU HEARD THAT!?" Darel yelled getting up, drawing his dagger, the figure from the water freaked out before diving into the water.

"Dude, Darel, Your imagining things." Gee said sleepily before falling asleep. As Darel looked around, he eventually drifted off as well.

 **"No way...Did that frog just hear me?"** The voice from before whispered to herself. **"I'll need to ask him in the morning."**

* * *

Early the next day. Darel was roused awake when a wave of water hit his face. "I'm up! I'm up mom!" He cried out.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead! We need to talk." A girl's voice said, Darel then got up and turned to the source of the voice.

There before the frog was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, floating in the spring before him, she looked like a woman but her body was made out of crystal blue water. Her long droplet-like hair arched behind her head.

"Your that voice I heard last night!" Darel said looking at the creature further. The creature before Darel then began to become excited.

"You can see me! I KNEW IT! KNEW IT!" She said giggling hysterically. She then stopped when she saw him staring at him. "What? You've never seen a Water Spirit before?"

"Uh, No." Darel said as he saw the "Water Spirit" Doing a victory dance. "Do you live here?"

"Yes! Finally! A conversation!" The Spirit said resting her head on the shoreline. "For a while, the only one I was able to talk to was Khepri...Oh where are my matters..." The water Spirit then gave a gracious bow. "I'm **Esna.** The guardian Spirit of this Oasis. And..." She then whistled, at that sound, a small desert beetle hovered down towards them and hovered before the two. "This is Khepri. My only friend till now."

Darel then looked at the two before sitting down, and began to speak with the spirit on how he and his friend got here.

* * *

It was late morning as Darel was just coming back with food for him and his freind. "So the forest in which you lived in was attacked by evil scorpions...then they were attacked by The Chaos." Esna said as she repeated the story Darel told her. "Talk about a double whammie. But it makes since, The Chaos tend to attack places under conflict."

"You never told me about this chaos...What is it?" Darel asked, but not receiving a skeptical grin from Gee.

"Talking to your "Imaginary Friend" Again, Buddy?" Gee said before chuckling, not being able to see or hear Esna, but not before being dosed by a geyser of water. "Hey-!"

"Sorry, I'm just a figment of Imagination! Not responsible!" Esna joked. She then looked at Darel. "But I understand how you feel. The Chaos has been destroying the Oasis around here, The Oasis and it's Spirit that was near here was swallowed up, not too long ago." Esna then looked down. "...I'm probably the last Oasis..."

Esna looked like she was going to cry, but was interrupted by a strong gust of wind, as the sand kicked up. The three could make out something rolling around out in the desert, It...Looked like a seed?

"Huh? Khepri! Can you bring that over here?" Esna asked the dune beetle. The beetle clicked in response before hovering over to pick up the large seed and carrying it over to the oasis, despite it size. The beetle dropped the seed on the ground before the three.

"Great, A seed, now we won't starve to death." Gee said sarcastically. "Now we just need some fertile soil and BOOM! Food city!"

"Wait..." Esna then took a look at it. "Could it be...!?"

"What is it, Esna?" Darel asked. Esna said noting, but raised her hand and dripped a droplet of water onto the seed. Suddenly, the seed began to shimmer and glow before breaking apart.

In the seed's place was a small, tan boy wearing a red turban and some desert clothing, sticking out of his turban were two large horns. "Aha! Knew it! A Seedling!" Esna said as he got a closer look at him.

"Huh...? Nour...? Where?" The boy then looked around and saw the three looking at him. "AHHHH! Three monsters!" He yelled fallen back.

"Three...THREE!?" Esna said excitedly. "Can you see me?"

"Uh...Yeah, Your kinda in my face?" The newcomer said as the Water Spirit was uncomfortable close to him.

"I'm Darel, This is my Friend Gee." Darel said gesturing to his stout friend.

"Sup, did you bring any food?" Gee asked as his stomach grumbled. The young Seedling crooked his head.

"And I'm Esna. The Water Spirit of this Oasis." Esna introduced. She then looked closer and saw a saddening look on his face. "What's wrong? And why were you turned into a seed?"

The Seedling just sat there. "My name is Tethu...And...My home, My brother..." He began sadly...

* * *

 _The day before..._

 _Nour's Oasis was shrouded in shadows before a Serpent like monster dropped down from the blacken sky. Many of the Oasis residents was now fleeing in panic. The creature then looked towards Nour and Tethu..._

 _Suddenly, It charged a beam of energy and fired at young Tethu, but just as the young Seedling's fate was sealed._

 _"Tethu!-" Suddenly, Nour jumped in front of him, taking the blow._

 _"Nour!" Tethu yelled as he then got up to help him, but he gestured him to stay back. He then began to muttered an incantation._

 _"Young Child of the Great Tree, Planted by the Benevolent Rainbow Servant, Carried by the winds of hope I call forth, take flight and seek forth a water spirit to regrow paradise!" Suddenly a cyclone picked up Tethu, as he was lifted higher into the air, his body began to compress into a round seed before being flung straight out of harm's way._

 _The last thing Tethu remember seeing was his mortally wounded brother and the Chaos beast clash..._

* * *

The three then looked at the saddening Seedling as he finished his story.

"You lost your brother and your home..." Darel said hearing the Seedling's tale.

"That's a tough berry to swallow, little guy." Gee added in solemn as well.

Esna didn't say anything, but after a while, she spoke up. "Tethu, hearing your story..." She then began. "Made me to want to share my request with you..."

The Seedling then looked up at her. "Your a Child of the Great Tree, Right? That's why your able to see me? Well, I want to grow an Oasis but in order to do that, I need a Great Tree Child's help, I can't do it on my own. You and Darel are the only ones that can see me." She then continued. "But I don't want to make just any Oasis, I want to make an Oasis that can stand against the Chaos. If we do form an Oasis, we can used it to attract people seeking shelter and who knows." She then added. "We might be able to draw Deral's lost friends to us."

"Really?" Deral asked. "Makes sense, But it we want to draw them here, we need a sign to let them know we're here."

"Uh, Bud?" Gee asked, oblivious to the conversation. "In case you hadn't notice. I can't hear or see Water Spirit. Care to interpret?"

"Esna want's Tethu's help in creating an Oasis, It he does. We might have a new home and a way to draw our friends here." Darel explained.

"Okay, Just wanted to not be left out of the conversation. But It's going to take a lot of work, turning this pool into paradise, yknow, with just the three of us..." Suddenly Khepri buzzed angrily in front of Gee. "Oh, Sorry. I meant the FOUR of us."

"Just leave that to me and Tethu," She said grinning. She then extended her hand towards the Seedling. "Ready?"

"...Nour sacrifice himself so I could find this place. I'm not letting his death be in vain." Tethu said before taking Esna's hand.

Esna then pulled the Seedling over the water's surface. To which the frogs' surprise, he could walk across it. As Tethu stood with Esna in the center of the spring, a small light emerged from the Seedling's chest. The light then grew into a small seed as it was engulfed with water. The seed started to matured into a plant. Suddenly, it began to arch above the two into the form of a tree. The trees roots then spread out onto the pool's edges, Darel and Gee watched in amazement as the landscape changed into grassy hills, A green vine wall then grew around the area, marking the Oasis' area. Soon the tree was now grown into a small sapling palm, a droplet of water was now hanging onto the top section of the tree. It wasn't as impressive as Nour's Oasis, mind you. But still very beautiful. Suddenly, the orb of water glowed brightly before projecting a shape into the air, Darel saw it was the Kulipari Sigil. _"At least our friends will be able to see where we are, Thank you, Esna!"_

A minute later, Tethu walked across the branch bridge from the Spirit Shrine nestled underneath the tree's roots. He saw Darel's and Gee's gaping jaws.

"What? Never seen a Great Tree before?" Tethu asked.

"It's big." Darel said. "But it's not as big as the trees back home."

"Trust me, the more people we bring here, the bigger it'll get." Tethu added as Esna emerged from the water surface next to him. The three, excluding Gee, began to laugh.

Meanwhile, on a nearby cliff. A cloaked figure had notice the appearance of the Oasis. But what really caught their attention was the projection was the signal being projected into the sky. "Darel and Gee are alive! And they found a Seedling of the Great Tree!" A female voice said before speeding off to report her findings to the others...

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
